1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices that display an image, and organic light-emitting display devices have recently drawn attention.
Organic light-emitting display devices emit light themselves and do not require a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal display devices, and thus the thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. In addition, organic light-emitting display devices have high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and high response speed.
In order to increase (or improve) the performance and lifespan of the organic light-emitting display device, the organic light-emitting display device may be tightly sealed to decrease (or minimize) the effect (or influence) of moisture and gas that may permeate (or enter) the organic light emitting display device from the outside. However, there may be a problem in that electrodes and an organic layer included in the above-described general organic light-emitting display device, and in particular, in an organic light-emitting element, are affected by oxygen and moisture that permeate (or enter) into the organic light-emitting display device. Consequently, the electrodes and the organic layer may deteriorate.